It is well known to provide a connection device for utilities (such as power strips, power adapters, etc.). Such known connection devices typically have an incoming supply line (e.g. cord, cable, conductor, etc.) for utilities (such as electrical power, telecommunication signals, data signals, etc.) and one or more receptacles (e.g. outlets, jacks, connectors, etc.) for connecting other utility lines (e.g. electrical power cords, telecommunication lines, coaxial signal conductors, etc.) for distributing utilities from the connection device to other devices or locations.
The known connection devices for utilities typically have a box-like housing provided with receptacles and a power supply cord extending from an end of the housing. However, such known connection devices typically are not selectively configurable for use in different positions or applications. Further, such known connection devices typically do not guide or route utility lines extending therefrom in a convenient and organized manner.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a utility connection station having receptacles for interconnecting a plurality of utility lines. It would also be desirable to provide a utility connection station that is configurable for use in multiple positions or orientations. It would also be desirable to provide a utility connection station having a stand. It would be further desirable to provide a utility connection station having a stand that is selectively deployable for use. It would be further desirable to provide a utility connection station having a stand that is extendable and retractable. It would be further desirable to provide a utility connection station having a stand with a line management device that is selectively deployable. It would be further desirable to provide a utility connection station having multiple line management devices that are selectively deployable for use in routing, guiding or holding utility lines that are connected to the receptacles.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a utility connection station having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.